


Drabbles de l'Avent

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, PWP, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Tout les jours jusqu'à Noël, un drabble érotique pour rendre l'attente moins longue ! [Participation au Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente]





	1. Festivité

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe : chaque soir à 20h, un thème est dévoilé et il faut écrire un drabble érotique de 200 mots dessus.
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Festivité**

John aimait fêter Noël.

Sherlock détestait ça.

Sherlock détestait les fêtes en général, en fait. Et les fêtes de fin d'année particulièrement, parce que les criminels étaient soi-disant en sommeil à cette période de l'année. John, qui se souvenait d'une enquête particulièrement harassante contre des cambrioleurs lui ayant fait louper le réveillon avec sa sœur, trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu (même s'il devait avouer que sur le coup, cela l'avait bien arrangé).

Bref, chaque année John devait ruser pour faire accepter à Sherlock de rester au 221B le vingt-quatre décembre, et ce sans être de mauvaise humeur – il avait abandonné l'idée de le faire sourire, il échouait déjà à le faire la moitié du temps.

Mais cette année était un peu différente, puisqu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelque mois. Et John savait comment faire plier le détective.

« Sherlock, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un calendrier de l'avant ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, je te propose un calendrier sexuel contre ta promesse de fêter Noël.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « calendrier sexuel » ?

\- Chaque jour, on essaye une pratique sexuelle différente et ce jusqu'au vingt-quatre.

\- Et que proposes-tu pour aujourd'hui ?

\- La levrette. » murmura sensuellement John.

Sherlock fit mine de réfléchir.

« J'accepte. »

John sourit. Que les festivités commencent !


	2. Gâteau

**Gâteau**

Martha s'activait devant les fourneaux, remuant la pâte à gâteau tout en surveillant la première fournée qui était presque cuite.

La vieille femme aimait cuisiner, et le faisait dès qu'elle pouvait. Elle aimait surtout cuisiner pour des personnes chères à son cœur, et elle était ainsi comblée depuis que John avait emménagé dans l'appartement au premier étage. En effet, le docteur aimait la bonne chair et ses petits gâteaux, contrairement à Sherlock qui l'avait désespéré quand il habitait seul. Le détective avait des habitudes alimentaires déplorables !

Sortant la plaque du four, Martha mis les cookies dans un plat. Elle enleva son tablier, et décida d'amener les gâteaux déjà cuits à ses locataires tout de suite. Après tout c'était l'heure du thé, et elle pourrait passer quelques minutes avec eux en écoutant Sherlock jouer de son violon.

Martha prit le plat, et sortit de son appartement. Elle arriva vite au premier étage, et entra sans toquer.

C'était une erreur, elle s'en rendit tout de suite compte en entendant des gémissements étouffé venant du tapis devant la cheminé : apparemment, Sherlock et John avaient tous deux la bouche bien occupé…

Martha referma la porte silencieusement. En redescendant, elle souriait nostalgiquement.

Ah, le 69…


	3. Visite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé de ne pas avoir publié hier, fanfiction.net étant mon site de publication principal j'oublie parfois AO3

** Visite **

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça déjà ? » haleta John, mortifié mais ne pouvant empêcher le plaisir de monter en lui.

Vu ce que faisait la main de Sherlock, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu.

(Et il n'était pas innocent non plus, vu l'endroit où était sa main.)

« C'est toi qui as eu cette idée de calendrier sexuel, assume ! » répondit Sherlock avant de l'embrasser, le branlant plus vite. « Tu ne voulais pas le faire en public, j'ai trouvé une alternative.

\- L'exhibitionnisme, très peu pour moi. Mais en quoi baiser chez ton frère est une nouvelle pratique sexuelle ?

\- Le frisson de l'interdit voyons ! Allez, je sais que tu adores ça. »

John poussa un long gémissement quand Sherlock passa son pouce sur son gland, répondant malgré lui à la question de manière positive. Il accéléra aussi le rythme de sa main.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais rendre visite à ton frère maintenant…

\- Tant mieux, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire deux fois. »

**oOo**

« Ils mettent beaucoup de temps, dit Gregory. Tu penses que l'un deux à un problème ?

\- Non, réfuta Mycroft, assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment pas. » finit-il en frissonnant de dégoût.


	4. Parfum

**Parfum**

Allongé sur le ventre, totalement alangui, Sherlock gémissait à n'en plus finir. Il était toujours très vocal lors du sexe, mais John ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Sur ses genoux, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les mains s'accrochant désespérément aux draps du lit et les fesses relevées le plus haut possible, il était l'image même de la décadence.

John avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi dur. Le sexe de Sherlock, qui pendait entre ses jambes, sécrétait déjà du liquide pré-séminal qui gouttait sur les draps froissés.

Il Interrompit un instant ce qu'il faisait, faisant pousser à Sherlock un gémissement de protestation. John fit quelque aller-retour de la main sur son propre sexe, puis remonta le long du dos de Sherlock en suivant sa colonne vertébrale de sa langue, pour aller respirer son parfum au creux de son cou, un mélange de sueur et d'odeur boisée.

Puis il fit le chemin inverse et replongea sa langue dans l'anus de Sherlock pour continuer son anulingus, se branlant en même temps.

Ils éclatèrent enfin en un orgasme fulgurant, et s'effondrèrent sur le lit.

« Il faudra qu'on recommence. » haleta Sherlock.

John acquiesça, et ajouta :

« Par contre, il faudra faire quelque chose pour l'odeur ! »


	5. Crisataux

**Cristaux**

Les langues dansaient ensemble, alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément. Les cristaux voguaient d'une bouche à l'autre, laissant un léger pétillement dans leur sillage. La sensation était inédite, mais vraiment très plaisante !

Ils se séparèrent en haletant, et John attrapa le paquet qu'il avait commandé au début de cette histoire de calendrier sexuel, très heureux d'avoir eu cette idée. Il prit une petite poignée de cristaux de sucre et les plaça sur sa langue, puis posa celle-ci au creux du cou de Sherlock. Ils crépitèrent contre la peau du brun, et le médecin descendit lentement le long de son torse, léchant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il mit quelques cristaux autour du téton droit de Sherlock et y apposa la langue, titillant l'autre bouton de chair de sa main libre. Sherlock cria presque sous la sensation, et John sourit contre sa peau.

Il descendit plus bas, et répéta le geste dans le nombril de Sherlock, imitant l'acte sexuel avec sa langue. Puis John prit une bonne portion de sucre, et goba l'érection du brun.

Sherlock hurla réellement, les yeux révulsés. John accéléra le mouvement, se branlant d'un même geste.

Le sucre pétillant, c'était vraiment une bonne idée !


	6. Apéritif

**Apéritif**

John était en train de mettre à jour son blog, assis dans son vieux fauteuil club, quand Sherlock s'approcha. Remarquant son regard lubrique, le médecin comprit qu'il souhaitait ouvrir sa case du calendrier maintenant.

Il posa son ordi au sol et demanda :

« C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Un apéritif ! »

Et sans plus d'explication, Sherlock se mit à genoux et dégrafa son pantalon, sortant le sexe mou de John et le stimulant de la main.

« Une fellation ? Ce n'est pas nouveau, ça… remarqua John.

\- Tu verras. »

Et le détective l'englouti en entier, commençant un va-et-vient rapide et insoutenable. John fut très rapidement dur et haletant, la main enroulée dans les boucles brunes.

Soudain, quand John fut au bord de la jouissance, Sherlock se retira et se releva, s'éloignant de quelque pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gémit John, déconfit.

\- J'ai fini, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire en coin. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un apéritif !

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas une pratique sexuelle, c'est de la torture !

\- Bien sûr que si, ça s'appelle le déni d'orgasme. » expliqua Sherlock, très fier de lui. Et il quitta la pièce, laissant John frustré, dur et la queue à l'air.

« Je bannis cette pratique de notre vie sexuelle ! »


	7. Vanille

**Vanille**

John avait fait des achats, aujourd'hui.

Fébrilement, il disposa tout sur un plateau et le transporta dans leur chambre où Sherlock l'attendait sur le lit, déjà nu.

« Impatient ? s'amusa John.

\- J'ai toujours voulu essayer la sitophilie. Alors, qu'avons-nous ? »

John ne répondit rien, et attrapa deux des bols posé sur le plateau. Il saisit une fraise - il avait eu un mal fou à en trouver à cette période de l'année ! - et la trempa dans le chocolat liquide, puis la posa contre les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et croqua. Le jus rouge coula sur sa peau, faisant saliver John.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec la fraise encore dans leurs bouches, savourant le mélange du goût du fruit et du goût de l'autre.

John saisit un autre bol, et versa la crème anglaise qu'il contenait sur le torse pâle. Il apposa sa langue dessus et entrepris de lécher le tout, insistant sur ses tétons, mordant la peau de son cou. Quand il eut fini de tout lécher, Sherlock reprit le dessus et déclara avec un sourire mutin :

« A mon tour. »

Il saisit le bol de chocolat.

« Pas la crème anglaise ? s'étonna John.

\- Je déteste la vanille ! » rétorqua Sherlock en fronçant le nez.

* * *

 **Sitophilie :**  Correspond au désir de manger à partir du corps d'une autre personne. Le but du jeu est d'étaler les aliments sur le corps de son/sa partenaire puis de la lécher.


	8. Saison

**Saison**

« - Voyons le bon côté de la chose ça nous permet de barrer "voyeurisme" de notre calendrier, dit Sherlock, brisant le silence.

\- Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été sur la liste, rétorqua John en soufflant dans ses mains. Et si tu ressens un quelconque plaisir face à ce spectacle, je vais me poser des questions. »

Ils étaient en planque depuis plus d'une heure, alors que la température était en dessous du zéro, et John était frigorifié. Et même le couple qui s'envoyait en l'air dans l'appartement à côté de celui de leur cible ne pourrait le réchauffer !

« - Tu as raison, un couple hétéro ne risque pas de me faire bander, admit Sherlock en lui souriant narquoisement.

\- Parce qu'un couple gay si ?

\- Ouais, non. Il n'y a que toi qui a ce pouvoir. » confirma Sherlock.

John lui sourit avec amour, tandis que le couple continuait leur ébat, inconscient des deux hommes qui les regardaient. La femme se cambra en hurlant, et John supposa qu'ils avaient fini, à son grand soulagement.

Il se frotta les bras, essayant désespérément de se réchauffer.

« - De toute façon, l'hiver n'est pas la bonne saison pour cette pratique, fit-il remarquer. Comment veux-tu avoir une érection avec un froid pareil !? »


	9. Bonnet

**Bonnet**

Pour la case d'aujourd'hui, Sherlock n'avait rien voulu lui dire, et John était ce soir-là dans un état d'excitation avancé. Et puisqu'ils n'avaient rien fait hier – mine de rien, coucher tous les jours était fatiguant, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que le voyeurisme était la pratique du jour, prenant ainsi un peu de repos – John était d'autant plus impatient !

Quand Sherlock l'appela, il se précipita presque en courant vers la chambre… Et se stoppa net sur le seuil.

Sherlock se tenait debout devant lui, gêné mais le regardant dans les yeux, le défiant de faire un commentaire. John baissa les yeux sur le soutien-gorge bonnet A qui soulignait ses pectoraux, le string qui cachait à peine son sexe et ses jambes couvertes par un porte-jarretelle, le tout fait de dentelle noire affriolante.

Sherlock n'était pas du genre à douter de lui, mais John comprenait qu'il le fasse dans cette situation. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se moquer. Pas du tout, même.

« Oh mon dieu, bredouilla-t-il en le dévorant du regard, bandant comme jamais.

\- Alors ? »

John l'embrassa fiévreusement en réponse.

« Tu es l'homme le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu, le rassura-t-il. Le plus sexy, et de loin. »


	10. Pique

**Pique**

John se tortilla, fixant Sherlock du regard, le défiant. Il lui était difficile de se concentrer avec une telle érection, encore plus quand elle était encore compressée dans son caleçon. Il passa une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui s'y trouvait. L'excitation le faisait mourir de chaud.

Sherlock devait avoir aussi chaud que lui, puisque les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits. Lui aussi avait une érection qui déformait son pantalon, et les seuls vêtements qu'il avait enlevé étaient ses chaussettes, ce qui mettait John dans tous ses états.

Il avait toujours eu un truc pour les pieds nus, ceux de Sherlock particulièrement.

John remua encore les hanches d'un air suggestif en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et Sherlock gémit, le dévorant des yeux. John sourit avec satisfaction, espérant que cela le déconcentrerait assez.

« Alors ? » demanda Sherlock, de plus en plus impatient.

John ne répondit pas tout de suite. Allait-il prendre le risque ?

« Tapis. » dit-il finalement.

Et il avança tous ses bonbons sur le tapis entre eux. Sherlock sourit, et suivit. John abattit ses cartes.

« Carré. »

Sherlock fit de même, dévoilant un sept et un huit de pique.

« Suite couleur. J'ai gagné, John. Enlève ce caleçon ! »


	11. Chandelle

**Chandelle**

« Je ne sais pas, hésita John en regardant les images affichées sur l'écran de son laptop. C'est… beaucoup, quand même.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de tout faire, tempéra Sherlock. On peut commencer doucement. Je te verrais bien avec un bandeau sur les yeux, totalement à ma merci, ignorant mon prochain mouvement… »

La voix du détective avait baissé d'une octave en disant ça, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de John.

« Ça encore, je veux bien. Mais la brûlure à la cire, par exemple, je ne suis pas sûr. Si on doit utiliser des bougies, je préfère que ce soit pour un dîner aux chandelles.

\- Quand on sait bien doser le plaisir et la douleur, ça peut être très plaisant. Et tu sais ce que je pense de ce genre de romantisme dégoulinant…

\- Pourtant, nous avons un dîner aux chandelles chaque fois que nous allons chez Angelo, s'amusa John.

\- Seulement parce que je n'arrive pas à le faire cesser de mettre cette satanée bougie. » grogna Sherlock.

John sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu acceptes de dîner chez Angelo ce soir… Alors j'accepterais que tu m'attache au lit. » finit-il à voix basse.

Sherlock n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Vendu ! »


	12. Verglas

**Verglas**

Sherlock avait cru que c'était une bonne idée. Il avait toujours fantasmé sur John lui faisant l'amour en portant seulement sa blouse blanche de médecin, et c'était l'occasion d'essayer les jeux de rôles, remplissant ainsi la case du jour.

Il avait donc revêtu son belstaff, sans rien en dessous. Il avait l'air un peu ridicule avec ses jambes nues dépassant du manteau, mais Sherlock n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Un taxi l'avait amené au cabinet de John, et le détective s'était dirigé vers son objectif.

Hélas, il n'avait pas prévu que le temps soit si froid, et n'avait pas vu la plaque de verglas. Il s'était retrouvé étalé par terre, avec son manteau grand ouvert.

Et maintenant, il était assis dans une cellule, avec comme chef d'accusation l'exhibitionnisme.

« Sherlock ? »

L'interpellé releva la tête, découvrant son compagnon devant les barreaux. Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« John.

\- C'était une bonne idée, j'aurais adoré que tu réussisses, dit celui-ci en souriant.

\- Je retenterai au printemps, alors.

\- J'ai hâte.

\- Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je sorte.

\- Lestrade te libère dans quelques heures. »

John s'interrompit, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

« Et j'ai ramené ma blouse à la maison. »


	13. Gastronomie

**Gastronomie**

« Tu savais qu'on appelait ça "baiser à la Oxford" ? » haleta Sherlock.

John mit quelques instants pour réussir à comprendre les mots de Sherlock, son cerveau étant trop accaparé par le plaisir que la main de Sherlock lui procurait, ainsi que ses mouvements entre ses cuisses. Il n'y avait bien que Sherlock pour balancer ce genre d'info en pleine acte, vraiment.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, je ne ressens pas l'envie de parler avec un accent snob ou de manger de la haute gastronomie. » se moqua-t-il avec peine.

Sherlock rit contre sa gorge, y passa un coup de langue.

« C'est très cliché, ça.

\- Sherlock, tais-toi et accélère ! » hurla John, ne voulant plus parler.

Il resserra ses cuisses sur le sexe de Sherlock. Celui-ci obéit à l'injonction de son amant et accéléra ses coups de reins, la sueur qui s'accumulait entre les jambes du médecin l'aidant à coulisser entre. John gémit de plaisir sous la sensation que la friction du sexe contre son anus et ses testicules faisait naître dans son bas-ventre. La main de Sherlock se resserra sur son sexe, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Quand Sherlock passa son pouce sur sa fente, le plaisir explosa dans son ventre, et ils jouirent ensemble.


	14. Economie

**Economie**

« Et donc je pensais acheter un sapin en plastique, pour faire des économies, dit Mme Hudson. Qu'en pensez-vous, John ? »

John mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'elle s'adressait à lui. Avec effort, il redressa la tête en essayant d'ignorer la vibration qui le torture depuis le début de la conversation.

« C'est une bonne idée. » approuve-t-il.

Sa voix ne tremble presque pas, et il ne sait pas comment il a réussi cet exploit.

L'œuf continue à vibrer en lui, et il est dur comme la pierre. John lance un regard noir à Sherlock, qui a l'air très fier de lui. Toute la journée, le détective avait déclenché l'objet aléatoirement, mais c'est la première fois qu'il le met en marche aussi longtemps.

Alors qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de tenir la conversation avec leur logeuse, John aperçoit du coin de l'œil Sherlock mettre la main dans sa poche, là où il sait que se trouve la télécommande du jouet. Enfin, il allait arrêter cette torture, se dit-il avec soulagement.

Et soudain la vibration augmente.

« Oh mon dieu. » hurle John en se crispant.

La vibration s'arrête tout aussi brusquement, laissant John haletant.

Et Sherlock a l'air vraiment bien trop fier de lui-même.


	15. Orange

**Orange**

John gémit de dépit quand les doigts de Sherlock se retirèrent. Le détective se mit à genoux entre ses jambes grandes ouvertes, et attrapa le sextoy et le tube de lubrifiant. John grogna d'anticipation.

« Dépêche ! » le pressa-t-il.

Sherlock, pour une fois, obéit sans faire d'histoire et présenta l'objet – qui était d'une improbable couleur orange – à l'entrée de John, et poussa. Il rentra en lui sans problème ni douleur, Sherlock l'ayant bien préparé.

Sherlock remua le god en lui, semblant chercher quelque chose

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia John

\- Je cherche… Ah, voilà. » dit avec satisfaction Sherlock quand John se cambra en convulsant presque, lui signifiant qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il fit aller et venir l'objet, touchant la glande à chaque fois.

Après quelques secondes, il se redressa, se mit au-dessus de John, et s'empala sur son sexe en poussant un soupir de contentement.

John dû se faire violence pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. La sensation de prendre et de se faire prendre en même temps était indescriptible, absolument fantastique. Sherlock ondulait au-dessus de lui, la tête rejeté en arrière, et c'était une vision diablement excitante.

Il ne tint pas plus, et explosa entre les reins de Sherlock.


	16. Cognac

**Cognac**

_J'ai envie de toi. – JW_

_Ah oui ? Comment ? – SH_

_Sur le lit, en train de hurler mon nom alors que je te pilonne. Ou penché sur la table de la cuisine. J'adore te prendre par derrière. – JW_

_J'adore quand tu le fais. – SH_

_Je suis dur. – JW_

_C'est le but de l'opération, non ? – SH_

_Es-tu en train de te masturber ? – SH_

_Putain, oui ! – JW_

_Tu es dans ton cabinet ? – SH_

_Oui. – JW_

_J'aimerais être avec toi. J'aimerais me mettre à genoux devant toi, et prendre ta queue dans ma bouche. – SH_

_J'aimerais te voir te mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier, à cause des patients dans la pièce d'à côté. – SH_

_Quand je n'en pourrais plus, je te ferai te lever puis te pencher sur mon bureau, et je te baiserais sauvagement. – JW_

_Putain ! – JW_

_Tu as jouis ? – SH_

_Oui. Et j'ai hâte de te voir ce soir. – JW_

_J'ai hâte aussi. – SH_

**oOo**

Mycroft s'assit et se versa un verre de cognac, et saisit le dossier contenant les SMS et les retranscriptions des appels téléphonique de son frère que lui avait remis Anthea, comme chaque soir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recracha le liquide et ferma précipitamment le dossier.


	17. Film

**Film**

Les hurlements de plaisir et le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre résonnaient dans la cuisine, alors que John s'activait entre les cuisses de Sherlock, qui était couché sur la table.

« Oh oui John, encore, plus vite ! » gémit Sherlock, projetant ses hanches à la rencontre de la queue de John, contractant ses muscles interne autour de lui. John grogna et accéléra encore, explosant à l'intérieur de son amant quelques secondes après. Sherlock le suivit, et le médecin s'effondra sur la table.

« Il faudra que l'on cache bien ça, dit John en tournant la tête vers la caméra.

\- Je m'en occupe. » déclara Sherlock.

**oOo**

« - Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Mycroft à l'équipe qui était allé fouiller le domicile de son frère, comme chaque mois.

\- Pas de drogue, Monsieur. Mais il y avait ça derrière une des pierres de la cheminée. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve. »

L'homme lui tendit une clé USB, puis ils partirent. Curieux, Mycroft installa la clé sur son ordi. Une image de la cuisine du 221B s'afficha. La vidéo démarra et Sherlock apparut devant la caméra, tenant un papier dans sa main sur lequel était marqué :

_ça t'apprendra à nous espionner !_


	18. Mousse

**Mousse**

L'avion survolait la manche lorsque l'hôtesse de l'air passa entre les rangées de sièges pour distribuer les repas. John prit la mousse de canard, et Sherlock le poulet.

John se renfonça dans son siège, soupirant. Les voyages en avions n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'il préférait, surtout quand il en prenait un pour une destination à laquelle il ne voulait pas aller. Mais il avait été invité à ce mariage en France, et John n'avait pas réussi à trouver une excuse valable.

Au moins, il avait réussi à amener Sherlock avec lui. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il s'ennuierait moins…

« Est-ce que tu es familier avec le concept du "Miles Hight Club" ? demanda soudain Sherlock.

\- Non, c'est quoi ? interrogea John en se tournant vers lui.

\- Un club dans lequel tu rentres quand tu t'envoies en l'air… en l'air. Alors, ça te dirais de pimenter ce vol ? »

John se maudit de déjà durcir.

« - Faudra faire vite, remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est justement l'intérêt. L'hôtesse est à l'autre bout de l'avion, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- J'y vais, alors, accepta John.

\- Je te suis. » murmura Sherlock en se léchant les lèvres avec un regard lubrique.

Excité, John se précipita vers les toilettes. Ce vol ne serait pas si ennuyant, finalement !


	19. Traiteur

**Traiteur**

John trainait autour du buffet, promenant vaguement son regard sur les danseurs. Il ne savait pas où était passé Sherlock, qui avait disparu depuis presque une demi-heure. Sans lui, John s'ennuyait beaucoup trop.

Il reprit un amuse-bouche. Au moins, le traiteur était bon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couple des mariées dansant au milieu de la piste. Il avait été invité par le marié, un camarade de l'armée à l'Afghanistan. Sherlock leur donnait moins d'un an avant de divorcer, et John était d'accord avec lui.

Quittant le buffet, John déambula dans la pièce à la recherche de son amant. Le mariage était vraiment moins ennuyeux avec lui, ce qui était exactement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait amené. Sherlock faisait des déductions sur les invités, et John essayait de faire de même.

« Hey. » dit une voix derrière lui.

John se retourna vers son amant avec soulagement.

« Hey. Tu étais où ?

\- Dehors, je n'en pouvais plus de la foule. »

Il se rapprocha de John, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« - Dis, tu penses que faire l'amour dans les toilettes pendant un mariage compte comme une pratique sexuelle ?

\- Oui, approuva immédiatement John, heureux de pouvoir quitter la réception. Avec plaisir, Sherlock ! »


	20. Ballon

**Ballon**

« Pourquoi faut-il que l'on se retrouve toujours dans ce genre de situation complètement improbable ? marmonna John, blasé.

\- Parce que sans ça, la vie serait moins fun. » répondit Sherlock avec sérieux.

John regarda le paysage autour de lui, et du accorder ce point à son amant. La vue était magnifique, et le mouvement de balancement apaisant. Il y avait pire que rester là jusqu'à ce que Lestrade arrive pour les sortir de cette position. Il n'empêche, il n'y avait vraiment qu'eux pour se retrouver coincé dans une montgolfière alors qu'ils poursuivaient un suspect – suspect qui en avait d'ailleurs profité pour s'enfuir !

John s'assit sur le plancher de la nacelle, face à Sherlock.

« J'ai une idée pour faire passer le temps. » dit soudain Sherlock.

John n'eut qu'à voir son regard un ton plus sombre pour comprendre le sous-entendu.

« On a déjà fait l'amour dans les airs, objecta-t-il.

\- Mais pas dans une montgolfière, contra Sherlock. Et je dois avouer commencer manquer d'idée pour la fin du calendrier. Et j'ai envie de toi, surtout. »

John lui jeta un regard noir, sûr que le détective savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à ça. Parce que lui aussi, il avait envie de Sherlock. Tout le temps !


	21. Glace

**Glace**

Sherlock promena le glaçon langoureusement sur la peau chaude de John, le faisant frissonner fortement. Puis il apposa sa bouche sur le chemin humide ainsi tracé, faisant gémir le blond. La chaleur de la bouche, en contraste avec la froideur du glaçon, le rendait absolument fou.

Il se cambra quand le cube d'eau glacé passa sur son téton droit, immédiatement suivit par la langue de Sherlock. Le détective, joueur, répéta le mouvement plusieurs fois. Puis Sherlock se redressa et s'assit sur les cuisses de John, et prit le glaçon en bouche en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda John, surpris.

Sherlock lui sourit malicieusement en réponse, et après environ une minute recracha le glaçon dans un bol. Puis il se pencha, et prit l'érection de John en bouche.

Le médecin ne put retenir ses hanches et les projeta vers Sherlock, s'enfonçant dans la bouche glaciale. La sensation, alors que celle-ci se réchauffait autour de lui, était absolument indescriptible. Trop occupé à la savourer, il ne vit pas Sherlock mettre les doigts dans le bol pleins de glaçons, et sursauta quand des doigts glacés se promenèrent sur son entrée.

Quand l'un d'eux s'enfonça en lui, il jouit.


	22. Minuit

**Minuit**

« Il va être minuit, Cendrillon. » murmura John à l'oreille de Sherlock.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le canapé, plongé dans son palais mental depuis le matin.

« Qui est Cendrillon ? marmonna Sherlock, ouvrant un œil. John rit, et reprit :

\- Si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant, je déclarerais la case d'aujourd'hui fermée. »

Sherlock se redressa, intéressé.

John l'embrassa avec ferveur, ramenant tout à fait Sherlock à la réalité. L'excitation monta vite en eux, les vêtements disparaissant en même temps. Ils se retrouvèrent vite nus sur le canapé, et John repoussa Sherlock, le forçant à s'allonger. Il chevaucha son torse en lui présentant son dos, et se retrouva face à son sexe suintant déjà de liquide pré-séminal.

John déglutit avec nervosité, n'ayant jamais fait ça. Il prit le pénis en bouche, et l'inséra petit à petit. Finalement, le sexe passa sa luette et le gland heurta le fond de sa gorge. Malgré la sensation étrange, le gémissement que poussa Sherlock et qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu l'encouragea à continuer, et il déglutit autour de lui. Une langue commença alors à stimuler son anus, et il gémit de surprise, faisant vibrer sa gorge.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais ce fut vraiment très agréable !


	23. Guirlande

**Guirlande**

« On dirait que je t'ai mis une guirlande, rit John.

\- Mais oui, dit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu as décoré mon pénis, bravo John. L'alcool ne te réussit vraiment pas ! »

Vengeur, John resserra brusquement sa main autour du gland de Sherlock, lui tirant un gémissement d'extase. Il était peut-être éméché, mais il savait encore ce qu'il faisait. Et puis de son point de vue, l'anneau pénien que portait le brun ressemblait vraiment à une guirlande avec sa couleur rouge.

D'une main énergique, il continua de branler Sherlock tout en se préparant de l'autre main. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retira ses doigts de son anus et l'aligna avec la queue du brun. Il dégluti un instant, constatant que oui, les anneaux péniens faisaient vraiment grossir le sexe. Il allait vraiment le sentir passer !

Enfin, il s'abaissa, et son gémissement de douleur se mêla au gémissement de plaisir de Sherlock. Il resta un instant immobile pour s'habituer à la présence imposante, puis commença un mouvement de balancement. Après quelques allers-retours, il finit par trouver sa prostate, et se cambra de plaisir.

 _Espérons que l'anneau retarde beaucoup l'éjaculation_ , pensa-t-il. Il était prêt pour toute une nuit de sexe !


	24. Simulacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'ai vu le thème d'aujourd'hui, je me suis dit « WFF !? ». Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire un drabble autour de cela, et ça ne se rattache pas vraiment aux fêtes. Finalement j'ai décidé qu'exceptionnellement, pour ce dernier drabble, j'allais ignorer le thème ! S'il est en titre, c'est juste pour la beauté du geste.
> 
> Pour fêter dignement la fin de ce calendrier, ce drabble fait 300 mots. Je voulais écrire un peu de douceur pour une fois :) J'espère que cela vous plaira !

**Simulacre**

« John, que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda Sherlock doucement, alors que le soleil se couchait. C'est le dernier jour de notre calendrier, ce serait bien de le finir en grande pompe. »

John, qui installait les dernières décorations – tenu par son engagement, Sherlock ne pouvais pas protester – se tourna vers lui, semblant hésitant.

« En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait ne rien faire de particulier. J'ai vraiment adoré ce que l'on a fait, ajouta-t-il avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, et il faudra définitivement que l'on recommence certaines choses, mais je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas juste fait l'amour, et ça me manque… »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et John se mordit la lèvre avec incertitude. Puis son amant se leva et se dirigea vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Il s'arrêta devant lui et doucement, l'embrassa.

John ferma les yeux et savoura ce contact, qui disait simplement "je suis là". Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Puis Sherlock le prit par la main et l'emmena vers leur chambre. Ils s'allongèrent sur les draps et continuèrent à s'embrasser et se caresser, sans jamais accélérer, redécouvrant leurs corps, enlevant les vêtements un à un. John picora le cou de Sherlock de baisers, s'attardant sur les zones érotiques, savourant les bruits de plaisir poussés par son amant. Il le prépara longuement, prenant toujours son temps. Ce soir nulle frénésie n'était présente, il n'y avait entre eux que de la douceur et l'amour.

Il pénétra Sherlock en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre son souffle en commençant ses va-et-vient, touchant la prostate du brun presque à chaque fois. Quand ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ils se murmuraient des mots d'amour.

Et alors que la jouissance les prenait, John murmura :

« Je t'aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année à tous :)


End file.
